


Heat Season

by Wolfmage553



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22327807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfmage553/pseuds/Wolfmage553
Summary: Every dragonborn has to deal with heat and Tiberius is no exception. How he deals with it is unusual.
Relationships: Tiberius Stormwind/Grog Strongjaw
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Heat Season

Tiberius felt the heat in his loins as he closed the door to his bedroom and quickly casted a soundproofing spell on the door, he had handed Lockheed over to Vex to look after for the day. He got a small box from his bed labeled "Tools to stave off heat. Do not touch, Scanlan." and out from under his bed and opened it. Inside was some fun time ropes which were designed for comfort, a tube of lube, a few erotic novels, and a dildo. Drakka had sent the dildo to Tiberius saying it was 'Grog sized' after she found out that he was bisexual. Tiberius grabbed the ropes and lube before putting the box to the side of his bed. 

  
Getting into a comfortable position on the bed he used his magic to tie both of his hands to the bed. He then used a magical hand to put the right amount of lube onto his very hard cock. A fantasy began to play in Tiberius' mind as the magical hand began stroking the cock. In the fantasy someone Tiberius could not see was using their hand to stroke Tiberius' cock. Tiberius very quickly had to think of who it was and slowly a voice came to his mind.

  
"You like what I'm doing to you, don't you?" The voice was Grog's. Tiberius pictured Grog's impressive figure lumbering over him. While he was mostly straight, something about Grog seemed to remind him that he wasn't as straight as others thought he was.

  
Tiberius breathlessly said "Yes. I don't know how much I needed this."

  
The voice of Grog said "I can tell, considering you practically begged me to help you with this."

  
Tiberius replied "That I did."

  
The voice of Grog said "I never took you to be this kinky. I took you for a prude when it came to sex."

  
Tiberius said "I guess I hid this side of me well." The hand picked up it's pace and Tiberius almost screamed in pleasure. 

  
The voice of Grog whispered "You can climax if you want." Those words were all that Tiberius required as he climaxed. After coming off the high of the climax he noticed his cock was still erect. He looked over to the box and noticed the dildo, realizing that he would need to use it in hope to pleasure himself. He lifted the dildo with the magical hand and lubricated it with some of the lube. 

  
In the still continuing fantasy, Grog said "Is it alright if I..?"

  
Tiberius said "Yes, do what you want with me."

  
The vision of Grog smiled and said "Is this your first time?"

  
Tiberius said "Yes."

  
The voice of Grog said "Then I'll start out slow." and the magical hand held the dildo against Tiberius' butthole. After a few attempts he managed to get the dildo in. Then he slowly pulled the dildo slightly out and back in, moaning in pleasure.

  
The vision Grog moaned in pleasure as well. Tiberius said "This feels so good. Keep going."

  
The thrusting continued and the world seemed to fade away. Tiberius didn't hear the sound of the door opening. Tiberius' moans of pleasure seemed to echo in the room as he imagined Grog softly kissing his neck. 

  
Tiberius was close to climax and he said "Grog, I'm going to..." but before he could finish talking the pleasure reached it's peak and Tiberius climaxed for the second time that night. The world slowly came back into view as Tiberius began to see a familiar figure in his room. 

  
It was Grog. Silence fell in the room as Tiberius realized what Grog had more then likely witnessed. Tiberius quickly removed the dildo from his butthole, removed his hands from the ropes and cleaned himself up with magic. Putting the dildo ,the lube and the ropes back into the box he said "Grog, I am so sorry you had to see that. I thought I had locked the door."

  
Grog slowly walked towards Tiberius and said "I had no idea you thought of me that way."

  
Tiberius said "Well, I didn't know if you felt the same way."

  
Grog said "Seeing you cry my name in pleasure certainly sealed my feelings towards you." and removed his loincloth. 

  
Tiberius saw Grog's manhood fully erect as Grog said "That dinky toy has nothing on the real deal." Tiberius laid back on the bed as Grog climbed on top of him.

  
Tiberius said "Are you sure you want to do this?"

  
Grog said "Yes."

  
Tiberius said "I should lubricate it first before we get started."

  
Grog said "It's lubricated enough from what you did earlier." Tiberius braced for pain as Grog entered but there was only pleasure as Grog slowly thrust into Tiberius.

  
Tiberius said "You were right. This feels so much better."

  
Grog said "I'm guessing whenever you need this type of pleasure, I'll be the one you go to."

  
Tiberius said "Yes." Any more attempts at conversation were stopped by Grog kissing Tiberius. Tiberius felt pleasure like he had not experienced before as he held Grog close to him. Screams of pure pleasure rang through the room as the two looked into each other's love and lust filled eyes.

  
Tiberius felt his climax approaching and said "Grog, I think I'm going to climax."

  
Grog said "Same here." Just like that the pleasure reached it's peak and the two screamed each other's names as they climaxed in unison. Tiberius felt warmth fill him as Grog kissed him. The two didn't need to talk as Grog removed his member from Tiberius and laid down beside him.

  
Tiberius said "That was amazing."

  
Grog said "Yeah."

  
A familiar voice interrupted the pair "Tibsy, you forgot something."

  
The two looked and saw the rest of their friends either blushing or smirking. Keyleth said "I know becoming a couple is a really big thing but I don't think this was the best way of announcing it."


End file.
